The History of The Warren Line
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: The History of The Warren Line, elements of this may show up in my next genration story.


The History of the Warren Line

Melinda Warren was born to Charlotte and Lawrence Warren in the township of Salem, while both her parents were mortal Melinda herself was a witch. She possessed the powers to move things with her mind, see the future and freeze time.

Both of Melinda's parents were loving but they did not know how to deal with a magical child, nor were they prepared for the matter of threats that would come after their daughter and both were killed on the eve of Melinda's sixteenth birthday by an upper level demon.

The demon that killed her parents got away but from that day onward Melinda swore that she would fight evil in all it's forms and guises and so, on that day, Melinda Warren started the Book of Shadows.

Melinda lived the rest of her life in Salem and destroyed various evils such as demons and warlocks. She eventually met and fell in love with the Village blacksmith named Michael Wentworth with whom she had a daughter called Prudence who inherited two of her powers. The power of telekinesis and the power to freeze.

However, all was not well in the Warren family, Michael was a devout christen and while he loved his wife and daughter he could not pretend that he didn't find his wife and daughter's powers to be pure evil and so he left in the night of Prudence's eight birthday.

During the witch trials Melinda fell in love with a warlock named Matthew Tate, Matthew did not truly love Melinda and was only with her to copy her powers. Once he had done so he turned her in, before Melinda was put to the stake however she cursed Matthew into a locket for the rest of time.

Melinda was then burned alive but not before she spoke a prophecy of three sisters who would one day rise as the most powerful witches that the world would ever know, the charmed ones.

Prudence was taken in by a kind family after her mother died. Prudence was so traumatised by what happened to her mother that she never practiced her magic in fear of what happened to her mother would also happen to her, however, she kept her mother's Book of Shadows as a keepsake of her.

While Prudence did not practice her magic that did not stop all forms of evil from coming after her as they did with her mother. She was quite proficient with her power to freeze but her telekinesis was relatively weak and thus freezing became her primary power.

Prudence eventually met and fell in love with a man called John Harrison and she had a daughter with him who they named Cassandra who inherited her grandmother's power of premonition.

While her mother did not practice magic Cassandra found herself fascinated by and while her mother only dealt with demons as they came after her, Cassandra went out of her way to hunt demons and warlocks.

On her eighteenth birthday Cassandra moved out of her parents home and moved to New York, taking her grandmother's book with her.

Cassandra was quite adapt at making potions to make up for the fact she had no offensive power and added several entries to the Book of Shadows which her mother never did.

Cassandra never married but she did have two daughters who were the result of two separate nights of passion. Lucile and then following her two years later, Jennifer.

Lucile possessed the power of telekinesis while Jennifer possessed the power Empathy, which her mother theorised was an offshoot of the power of premonition, and was thus the first witch in the Warren Line to not have one of the three original Warren powers.

Despite their mother's best efforts the two sisters could not be made to get along. It got to the point when the two even used their powers on one another. After said event Lucile moved to Russia and Jennifer moved to Paris just to get away from one another. Cassandra was said to have died from the pain of her family splitting apart.

Jennifer fell in love with a French aristocrat by the name of Jacque Bouquet. They married and had a daughter that they named Pamela.

Pamela possessed two powers, the power of telepathy which was an offshoot of her mother's empathy and later invisibility which she gained when her telepathy advanced.

Pamela was a powerful witch but understood little of her powers as she had no access to the Book of Shadows and her mother did not speak of her past. Thankfully however, Pamela was a quick study and was soon vanquishing demons with ease.

Tragedy soon struck however, a demonic soldier of fortune by the name of Tryon attacked Pamela and her parents, as powers in the underworld were convinced that Pamela's descendents would become the charmed ones and they wanted to try and prevent Melinda's message from coming to pass, while Pamela was able to wound the demon and force him to retreat she was not able to vanquish him and her parents were killed.

Pamela was then consumed by rage and she focused all her efforts on fighting evil, within a year she was killed by a warlock and her powers were stolen. The warlock that killed her is presumed to still be active.

Lucile did not marry but like her mother had a night of passion which resulted in a pregnancy, unlike her mother however Lucile felt great shame at what she did and throw herself into the icy cold sea after birthing her daughters who she left on the doorstep of an orphanage with nothing but a note that named them and a strange book.

Lucile's daughters were named Agnes and Helena, Agnes had the power to Astral Project and Helena possessed the power to manipulate heat. Unlike their mother and Aunt Agnes and Helena were very close and they were the only thing that the other had aside from the book.

As the two read the book, thankfully a nun that worked at the orphanage taught them English as well as taught them how to read, they had dreams of vanquishing evil together and saving innocents.

Unfortunately life often does not work out the way that we hope it will.

Helena was badly bullied at the orphanage and one day when she was twelve she'd had enough, in her anger she lashed out with her power and caused a great fire in the top floor of the orphanage, ten orphans along with Helena herself were burnt to death.

Agnes was destroyed by the death of her sister and withdrew into herself. On her eighteenth birthday she left the orphanage and took the book with her, determined to still live her dream.

Agnes had a thankfully better life later on as she met and married a firestarter by the name of Jonathon. a firestarter is a magical being with the power to create and control fire and was thus the first male to marry into the Warren line to accompany his spouse on demon hunts.

Jonathon had no last name that he knew of and neither did Agnes and so they decided that they would both take the name Warren as they read in the book that was the name of Agnes's ancestor.

Agnes had four daughters with Jonathon, she named her eldest daughter Brianna, her second eldest Astrid, her third Patience and her fourth and final daughter she name Beatrice. Beatrice was born with only one leg and was very sick as a baby but she thankfully managed to pull through and grew up healthy alongside her sisters.

Brianna possessed the power of telekinesis, Astrid the power of premonition and pryokinesis, which she got from her father but was not a firestarter, Patience had the power of telepathy and empathy and Beatrice possessed the power of levitation as well as a weaker form of molecular immobilization known as molecular deceleration which only allowed her to slow down time and not freeze it.

For nearly twenty-five years the family lived together happily until a powerful demon attacked the family both Jonathon and Patience were killed in the fight before the demon was forced to retreat. Agnes brewed the most powerful potion she could think of in an attempt to kill the demon but it only slightly wounded him before he killed Agnes with a fire ball.

Brianna then took charge as she was the most powerful witch of the remaining sisters, her telekinesis had grown to strengths that none had thought possible and she was the best spell writer and her potions were the most potent.

Brianna then lead her sisters to battle the demon and then threw them away from him when they went to attack him. She then ran over to the demon, threw a potion vial at his feet and shouted a few words in Latin, there was a bright flash and when Astrid and Beatrice looked up all that was left was a scorch mark on the floor.

Astrid and Beatrice decided to leave Russia to escape the painful memories and left to go to America. The two sisters decided to go their separate ways and make their own lives. As Astrid desired a normal life she gladly gave the book over to Beatrice.

Beatrice moved to Missouri and lived in a small apartment over a liquor store. She would not stay there for long however. Beatrice believed that because she had so much power that she should use it. She brewed potions and cast spells and before too long she found herself married to a plantation owner who utterly adored her.

Beatrice slowly grew more and more cruel and later used people as victims for her spells and potions and what started as harmless pranks soon became terrifying games of torture and murder.

Beatrice and the plantation owner had a daughter that they named Ginny, like her mother she grew to be a cruel woman. She possessed the power of pryokinesis, as well as the power to bewitch others and the power to inflict intense mental pain on others.

Ginny soon overthrew her mother as she bewitched most of the staff to be on her side and when her mother had been overthrown she tied her to a stake and used her power to burn her alive.

Ginny spent the next two years ruling the plantation until her aunt that she had only heard about arrived on her door step. Astrid had received a premonition about what had been happening and came to stop it.

Niece and Aunt then used their magic to combat one another, despite all her power and the fact she had the book with her Ginny had very little knowledge on being a witch while Astrid retained a great deal of knowledge from her mother and combined with her foreknowledge from her premonition managed to protect herself from her niece powers.

Astrid eventually subdued her niece and then saw no choice but to vanquish her using a curse which would not only kill her but curse any of her future lives. With Ginny dead the plantation was free from her influence and Astrid reclaimed the book.

Astrid returned to San Francisco where she had settled and to her family, which included her husband Gregory and her three daughters, Laura, Grace and Paula.

Laura possessed the power of telekinesis and could Astral Project, Grace could create fire and could read minds and Paula could turn invisible and manipulate heat.

Laura, Grace and Paula, unlike their mother, loved magic and hunted demons and warlocks whenever they could. During this time Paula became good friends with another witch by the name of Nell from who she learned a great deal about curses.

The three sisters together added over a hundred entries to the book of shadows. Laura eventually married a man by the name of Peter Bowen, Grace married a man by the name of Andrew Baxter and Paula married a man by the name of Gabe Russell.

Laura had a daughter who she called Phoebe, who had the power to levitate and the power of cryokenisis. Grace had a daughter called Priscilla who could slow down time and Paula had a daughter called Pearl who had the power to create fire.

Grace's husband owned a building firm and Laura's husband was an architect. Together they worked to build a home in which they all could live. Within a year it was complete and all three of the families moved in as well as the sisters mother and father.

The three sisters, their mother and father and their husbands were killed in a massive demon attack and the three cousins were left to fend for themselves.

To pay the bills Priscilla turned the manor into a speakeasy, Phoebe became a photographer and Pearl told people their fortunes and sold them potions and spells.

Pearl was slowly starting to become evil due to being seduced by a warlock called Anton. Priscilla and Phoebe saw no other choice but to vanquish the cousin using the same curse that their grandmother had used to vanquish her niece.

Pearl was vanquished and life carried on. Priscilla and husband Gordon had a baby girl that they named Penelope, Phoebe had no children and devoted herself to her witchcraft but still made time for her cousin and her cousin's child when she could.

Peneolpe had her own daughter with a man called Allen Halliwell who she called Patricia.

Patrica had three daughters with a man called Victor Bennet, name Prudence, Piper and Phoebe as well as having a daughter in secret with her whitelighter Sam.

And well, we all know what happens next, don't we? 


End file.
